I Saw You First
by ZabuFanfics
Summary: Written as part of a prompt on Tumblr. Emmara struggles with her feelings concerning Jace, and is given a chance to confront them once and for all. JacexEmmara. Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content.


Emmara had no idea what time it was. Either it was late at night, or it was early morning- either way, she knew no normal living creature should be up at whatever hour of the night or day it was. And yet there she was, walking through the streets of the City of Ravnica back home, equal parts restless and exhausted. Work that had required her attention had kept her up a the headquarters of the Selesnya Conclave and, as much as she was proud of her place in the guild and the work that she did, she was glad that it was over. All she really had to do now was make the long trek home, all without running into trouble or trouble running into her. She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she walked just beyond the district of the city Selesnya had under it's thumb, finally able to shed off some of her airs now that she was finally out.

_I wonder... if _he's_ awake, too. _

She looked down at her feet as she walked, cursing herself for even wondering. But now he was back in her mind, swimming in her thoughts, unmatched and unstoppable from being chased out so easily. Sometimes she wondered if that was his doing, or hers. She'd hate to admit the later.

_He was in one of his moods today, I could tell. I've known him longer than anyone... How he acts like he's constantly trying to convince people around him he's fine, how he tries so hard to keep himself busy- keep his mind from wandering. He must be thinking of her..._

Emmara shook her head, refusing herself from continuing as a pang of envy echoed in her heart. _She _was the one who kept him up and night, and _she_ was probably the one he probably adored. Even if she weren't an elf, there would be no contest. She didn't even know what happened to _her_- one day she was there by his side, the next_ she_ was gone, and never once did he bother to explain. Something had to have happened between the two of them, there was no question about that. It was all really a question of why- and it was a question Emmara dared not even ask. Why should she care about the potential romantic exploits of humans? She never had before. But there she was, feeling jealous over her dear friend being kept up at night over the thoughts of another woman.

_I want to see him..._

Stopping dead in her tracks, Emmara groaned silently to herself. There was no reason to see _him,_ and no reason for her to make up on the fly for suddenly showing up at his doorstep at some ungodly hour of the night (or morning). There was no reason accept for her petty feelings- her jealousy, her unnatural fondness, her worry, unrequited love. She stopped and bit her lip in frustration. Unrequited love between an elf and a human; who had ever _heard_ of such a thing? It was ridiculous to say the least. It would be in her and everyone elses best interest if she were to simply continue her long trek back home and throw herself into whatever odd reading she had available to her. Just reading and rereading texts until she could finally push himout of her thoughts.

A clap of thunder roused Emmara from her musings. It had been impossible to tell, what with the lack of natural light to shine across the sky, but it seemed the night sky had been blanketed by thick storm clouds finally ready to burst. Lightening snaked across the storm system, striking somewhere else within the city before another loud, ominous boom filled the air. Emmara quickened her pace- a shoddy attempt to out-run the potential rainfall that was about to be dumped down upon her. Not even two steps forward and big, wet drops were already beginning to rain down from the sky. And by five steps, the single drops had quickly evolved into a downpour- a very enthusiastic storm, it seemed. She was forced to take shelter now, and while it would be easy enough to just duck into some inn or a pub nearby, she instead found herself running in an all-too-familiar direction.

All the while there Emmara scolded herself as she ran through the rain, arms over her head like they could do something to shield her from the downpour. By the time she wound up at the doorstep she had intended to arrive at, she was both drenched and incredibly angry at herself that she'd been unable to stop herself all the way there. And now she was there, standing inches from the door, hand held half-aloft, ready to knock. Light could be seen through drawn shades, so at the very least she knew she wouldn't be waking anybody up.

_Either he actually has work to do, which I suppose wouldn't be all that surprising, or he's busying himself still. _

Before she could stop herself, she knocked on his door before looking down at the ground in shame. She hadn't been able to stop herself, which was starting to become a trend whether she liked it or not. Visiting him instead of waiting for him to visit her, actively seeking him out, asking people where he had gone off to- slowly but surely she was losing out to the part of her that damned her being an elf and him being a human and gave herself to lust and longing. Even now she was fighting a losing battle as she forced herself to remain on the doorstep instead of running out into the rain.

_Gods, I'm so annoying._

Light filled the doorstep, forcing Emmara to look up and stare at the man who stood in the doorway, looking back at her with equal amounts of surprise. Of course, he was honestly shocked she had randomly shown up at his flat so late and looking like she'd just gone for a swim by how drenched she was. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure why her heart jumped at the sight of him, or why her mouth hung open or why she jumped as he appeared before her- or, at least, she feigned ignorance.

"Emmara?"

"Jace..." She greeted simply, realizing she had no idea what to say. "S... Sorry for barging in on you so late! It's just... the rain and all..."

_Even though your flat is out of the way. Even though there were plenty of opportunities to take shelter on the way here from the Selesnya Conclave. _

"It's fine, I couldn't sleep so I was just doing some light reading. You're welcome to stay until the rain lets up." Jace offered. Emmara had half the mind to turn him down- to give a loud but polite no thank you and run back out into the rain to cool the blush that was beginning to warm her cheeks. Here she was, barging in on him this late, and he hardly needed an explanation before he welcomed her in. He must have realized her hesitance, as he continued, "It's alright, Emmara. It won't be a bother. I mean, I guess we can call this payback for all the times I dropped in on you unannounced."

"Oh- I- uh-" Emmara stammered. Was he being passive aggressive about her just showing up out of the blue, or had he just accidentally let that one slip without thinking? It was impossible to tell, at least when Emmara was so flustered. "If it's too much trouble I can go!"

"What kind of man would I be if I sent you back out into the rain?" Jace chuckled, reaching out and placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, I promise."

"A-alright... I guess... if you insist..." She muttered as she allowed herself to be led into his flat. Against her cold, wet skin, Jace's hand felt hot- inviting, like the warmth from the sun. She envied how easily he could touch her and speak to her when she could hardly even summon the thought to reach out to him and lately had to closely monitor everything she said before she said it. The result of him not having eyes for her and her suddenly gaining eyes for him. His vision and thoughts were cast elsewhere- to wherever _she_ had wandered off to. She wasn't even a mind reader, and she knew that much.

Emmara sat down by the fire in Jace's quarters where he'd led her, jumping in surprise as she felt him drape something over her. At first, she figured it was a blanket or a towel, but upon closer inspection she came to find it was his cloak- the one he always wore. She couldn't help it, as she turned to look and notice the patterns woven into the fabric, and took a small and hopefully unnoticeable sniff. His scent had completely permeated the cloth. It was like being caught in his embrace. It calmed her- at least a small bit.

"Jace..."

"It's alright, Emmara. I'd hate for you to catch a cold." He interrupted, noticing her shock over the cover he'd given her through one, single, wavering word.

"Mmn... thanks..." Emmara said with a small, grateful smile as she looked down at the floorboards as Jace sat opposite of her, a pile of books at his side.

_So you _aren't _up because of work. It must be that he's thinking of her then, I knew it. I wonder if she even cares he's up so late, unable to sleep because of her. He clearly loves her... so why in the world would she have just... _

Emmara stopped herself, feeling herself grow angry. She'd only met Liliana Vess once while she and Jace were being hunted down by the Infinite Consortium. She'd hardly felt anything for Jace at the time aside from mutual friendship- and at the time she had just learned his real name. She'd been too caught up in the frustration of the moment to even analyze the relationship between the two. Liliana had seen to that instead, asking about her feelings for Jace. Back then she could honestly say she felt nothing. Back then Liliana's presence hadn't bothered her outside of the fact she was a healer and Liliana was a necromancer and both her and Jace had brought a spot of trouble into her home. But oh, how she could manipulate him- how she could convince him even to do the most foolish things. Not to mention Liliana was beautiful. And a human- someone Jace could openly, freely love. Emmara was nothing but an elf. And elf, and nothing but his friend.

_Jace... _

Emmara looked up and over to the mindmage who was now concentrating on reading instead of her. He'd settled into a comfortable silence that didn't sit well with Emmara. She wanted to fill it with talking and laughter or anything to fill the void taken up by her thoughts.

_What happened between you and Liliana? Why is it that, the next I saw you after you and her left, she isn't here at all aside from in your thoughts? Clearly you still feel for her, so why isn't she...?_

"Hmm?" Jace looked up from his reading material, catching Emmara looking back at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? What!? No, not at all, sorry! Just... spacing out." Emmara muttered, turning her attention to the fire as she wrapped Jace's cloak around her tighter. She thanked the blush on her cheeks from the cold that masked the blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

_...Do you think of Liliana... The way I think of you? Do you ever spare me a thought while you lie awake at night? Am I cursed to just sit here and watch as you long for someone else? I can't... The very thought of having to live with this burden... Jace, you're going to drive me mad one of these days. _

She sighed, casting a quick glance in Jace's direction.

_I shouldn't feel this way. I know I shouldn't. So why... Out of all the people I could have possibly fallen for, it had to be him. Caught up in all his secrets, all of his feelings for someone else, he'll never even know. _

She drew up her feet and hugged her legs to her body, lacing her fingers through her toes as she looked down at them in discontent. A clap of thunder echoed from outside, shaking the foundation of the flat.

_I should hate him! I should find his presence unnerving! That being said, I shouldn't have even come here, but here I am, sitting across from him and we couldn't be further apart. Everything about all of this... just makes me feel helpless. I'm a slave to my own feelings. I just want this to end! _

Emmara gasped as she felt something splash against her hand. At first, she figured it was simply a leak in the roof, and that what she had felt had simply been rainwater, but upon feeling her eyes sting and her vision blur she came to realize the "leak" was actually coming from her eyes. So caught up was she in her own thoughts that she'd moved herself enough to cry.

"Emmara, are you alright!?" Jace exclaimed, noticing the elven woman was crying right about the same time she came to realize it herself. Emmara covered her face in shame as she quickly stood up from her seat, allowing Jace's cloak to fall around her feet before she stumbled to the side.

"I'm fine... I-I just... I should go!" She stammered, trying and failing to stop the tears.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked urgently as he stood up as well, following after her as she frantically made her way to the doorway.

"It's nothing! Please, just... just let it go, alright?!" Emmara insisted, making her way to the door. Just a few steps and she'd be free and the rain would mask her tears. "I should go- I shouldn't have bothered you!"

"Emmara, wait!" Jace shouted just as she rested her hand on the doorknob. With a tiny whimper, Emmara actually obeyed, hand tightening around the doorknob that was the one key to her escape. Lightening striking somewhere nearby dyed the room in a pale-blue glow for a second before fading away, replaced by booming thunder that shook the room. Emmara wasn't quite sure if that was the reason she was shaking, or if she already had been herself.

"WHAT!?" She cried, unable to hold back her pent up emotion any longer. Jace was taken aback by her shout, stepping back a step before regaining his composure.

"You..." Jace began. Emmara didn't even have to turn around, she could hear the hesitation in his voice. "You... have really loud thoughts."

Emmara gasped, spinning around despite the fact that tears were running down her face. She felt as if the very earth had vanished below her feet and now she was free-falling, plunging into the unknown darkness below.

"You... you read my mind!?" She began to shout, growing equal parts embarrassed and violated. She could feel her face growing impossibly warm as she looked back at him, fumbling for words to possibly say. How much of her thoughts had he heard, exactly? Not to say that anything she had thought while in his presence had been something she'd share with anyone.

"I'm sorry, I just... you seemed really troubled, and I knew you probably weren't going to tell me if I asked." He began, looking just as embarrassed, at least, as Emmara. "It was wrong of me to keep listening- I honestly should have stopped when I realized what you were thinking about. I guess I was caught up in the surprise of it all."

"The surprise of it all..." Emmara repeated, catching herself against the door as she stumbled back. "... Well, now you know. You know just how petty and jealous and thoughtless I really am. You know... how I feel for you, despite it all. And you know that I know I'll always come second to... to that woman who isn't even here!"

"Emmara-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jace! I don't! I don't want to hear you explain to me why it is you long for someone who isn't even here! She has you wrapped around her finger, Jace, and she isn't even around..." Emmara began shouting, but her words wound up dying into nothing but a mumble as she clenched her fists. Tears streamed down her face, probably putting the rain falling outside to shame. "I don't know the first thing about that Liliana woman, or what happened between you two. All I do know is that isn't none of my business and I have no place in your heart. This is my punishment for falling in love with a human: a barren, unrequited love!"

Emmara gasped as she suddenly felt herself caught up in an embrace. Jumping in surprise she came to find Jace, his arms wrapped around her tightly. At first she tried to struggle free, which was a useless endeavor that just led to her squirming and groaning pathetically in his arms. She tried and tried to push him away, and the more effort she attempted to put into her struggle, the more her tears seemed to flow and the more overcome by emotion she became.

"Let... Let me... go!" She cried, her attempts to free herself hardly having an iota of strength behind him. Her hands were pressed against his chest in defiance, but her head soon rested against him in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Jace could say. She could hear him struggle- unable to find any words aside from those of apology. What was he even apologizing for, anyway? The fact he hadn't noticed her feelings before, or that he had, and couldn't accept them? Either way, it didn't do anything for Emmara or her tears that streaked down her cheeks.

"I want to hate you... I _should_ hate you!" Emmara cried. "But I can't. I'll never be able to cast aside my feelings... just like you'll never be able to cast aside yours. And while you love someone who's absent- who isn't even here- I'll love someone whose close enough to touch... who I'll never be able to..."

_You're so close. You're right here, so close I can hear your heartbeat- hear you breath, but you might as well be miles away. _

"Emmara..." Hearing Jace say her name put a brief stopper in Emmara's crying as she felt him release her with one hand to reach up and cup her chin, slowly coaxing her head up to face him. She looked back at him through the haze of tears, trying and failing to hold back sobs as her hands that were pressed against him slowly and desperately wrapped around his form.

_I need something to grab onto. I need something solid, or else I'll get swept away. Something to hold..._

"I'm right here, Emmara." Jace's words were nearly a whisper that sent a shiver down her spine. "I've always been right here."

So caught up was she in the moment that Emmara hardly even noticed the fact he'd pressed his lips against her's until it was too late. Her resistance was short and immediately dwarfed by how much she wanted- no, _needed_ him. She needed a release or else all of her feelings she'd bottled up inside would drive her to do worse things- things she'd regret. And maybe she'd regret doing this as well- kissing Jace back hungrily and gripping his clothes in a tight, desperate choke hold- but, at the moment, she cared very little about the repercussions.

He slowly led her away from the doorway as they kissed and she followed without complaint. Clumsy kisses and and unsteady footsteps got them as far as the large couch sitting before the fireplace where they collapsed- her on top of him. Thunder rocked the flat again, but neither of them felt it as their advances grew hungrier- more forward. Hands wandered and breaths hitched and as she explored the contours of Jace's form. Emmara felt like she was slowly losing herself in the passion. Just one last, single push and there would be no turning back. Just a single switch that needed to be flipped.

"Wait!" She gasped, pulling away just as she felt his lips press against her neck. Her wet hair clung to her face and body and the rainwater that had soaked her dress had dampened Jace's clothes as well. Their panting filled the room, along with the low rumble of distant thunder from the storm still brewing outside.

"Y-Yeah...?" Jace asked, sounding a small bit impatient.

"Are you sure... Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him, feeling a lump begin to grow in her throat. "...With me?"

"I don't normally enjoy things I don't like doing..." Jace assured her, reaching up and brushing a lock of wet hair from out of her face. "Believe me, you would know if I wasn't sure. So it's alright..." He paused, cupping her face and propping himself up so that their faces nearly touched. "... Because it's you."

Emmara feverishly kissed him, unable to hold back any longer- the floodgates of her heart lifted completely as she lost herself to her desires. Her hands worked as nimbly as they could as she fumbled around with removing Jace's clothes while he ever-so-easily was able to slip her out of her still-dripping-wet dress. With a small bit of difficulty, the two were soon nude- skin pressed desperately against skin as hands and lips maneuvered and explored.

Emmara only got a hold of herself once again when Jace positioned herself on top of her, nestled between her legs that loosely wrapped around his body. The hesitant, worried look she gave him was, at least, enough to give Jace pause- even though Emmara hardly noticed she'd been making it herself until he stopped.

"Emmara... If you don't want this, you can tell me." He told her in a deadly-serious tone. "I'm not going to force you."

"I-It's alright, you're not..." she spoke sheepishly, looking away shyly for the first time that night. "...I've just... never actually gone this far... I've never actually 'gone' at all... I guess you could say." She chuckled nervously.

"I promise, I'll be gentle." Jace assured her, leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Mmn..." Emmara nodded her head, slowly looking back to him with trusting eyes. "As long as you promise..."

Despite Jace's promise and Emmara's approval, the first thing Emmara felt was pain. Tensing up and arching her back, she moaned behind tightly closed lips as she gripped at the cushion of the couch. She'd never even once considered doing things herself, let along having someone else thrust into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying and failing to mask the fact she was in pain.

"Emmara, relax. It's only going to hurt more if you tense up like this." Jace grunted, getting a whimper in response. She'd tightened herself up to such a degree he could hardly push his way into her. Sighing he leaned in, nuzzling her neck and nibbling the tip of one of her pointed ears. "I just need you to relax. It will only hurt for a short while, trust me."

"I'm sorry..." Emmara muttered, trying to calm herself by way of taking long, deep breaths.

"You shouldn't be. Honestly, I'm the one who should be sorry." Jace told her, pulling away to look down at her with guilt in his eyes. "Here I am, so eager to ruin you the first chance I get."

"Ruin me?" Emmara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by... ruin me?"

"You've been a very dear friend to me, Emmara. Any other person would have left me a long time ago, and yet here you are... here _we_ are." He reached down, brushing hair out of her eyes and tracing his fingers down her jawline. "I've met a lot of people in my travels- a lot of twisted people, a lot of broken people. If there's anything I've learned it's that everyone seems to have a side of them they hide; an ugly, darker side of them... and then there's you. You... you're like a beacon in this darkness and all this madness. You're the only thing in my life that was really truly good, no hidden agenda, nothing to hide- my anchor to believing that there's actually good in this world." He shook his head, heaving a single, self-deprecating laugh. "And here I am, ready and willing to steal away your virtue the second I get a chance. I guess I'm not as just as I go on thinking I am, huh?"

_Jace... what did Liliana do to you? _

"... You put me on too high a pedistal, Jace. I'm just as dark and as warped as everyone else. I'm just very good at hiding it." Emmara sighed, reaching up and taking his hand that lingered near her cheek. "If you ever took the time to delve into my mind, you'd see what a petty, jealous creature I am. I want you all to myself, Jace..." She pulled his hand closer to her lips, allowing them to brush against the skin of his fingers as she spoke. "...I saw you first."

"This is about Liliana, isn't it?" Jace questioned, eyes narrowing a little. Emmara frowned in shame, sighing through her nose as she slowly freed Jace's hand.

"I know you think of her often, Jace. I'm not a mind reader, but I'm not oblivious. Something happened between you two that I'll never measure up to. Her memory keeps you up at night, just like tonight. You always acted so strangely when you returned to me without her... different. Maybe not for the worse, but she changed you." Emmara paused, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. She looked away, trying her damnedest to draw them back in. "You love her, don't you?"

"Emmara..."

"She's everything I'm not down to the very last detail. I may be this beacon of yours- this anchor... but that's all I'll ever be to you, isn't it? Liliana's something else, she isn't an object keeping you grounded, she's a person to you. She's... human." Emmara muttered bitterly. "I'm just a beacon and an anchor for you to return to."

"Emmara, please-!"

"But maybe... Just for tonight I could..." Emmara paused several times, trying and failing to speak before giving up and allowing her tears to flow freely one more time. "I could be more than an entity to you... I could be a person to you. That's... really all I want. I want to know that these foolish feelings aren't worthless. I just..." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands as she cried. "Want them to be returned..."

"Are you finished?" Jace asked softly. Emmara answered back with silence. "Good... because you're not just an entity to me. You're my friend, Emmara. Probably one of the few living friends I have left." He reached around her, wrapping his arms around her form and pulling her up towards and against him. "And I love you."

Emmara's eyes widened as thunder rumbled overhead from the storm outside. Jaw going slack in surprise she tried and tried to process what Jace had said as actual truth and not something she misheard.

"Could... could you say that again?"

"I'll say it as many times as you like." Jace smiled, leaning close to whisper into her ear. "I love you, Emmara."

"I... I love..." Emmara mumbled before bursting into tears once again, giving way to loud, wildly emotional crying. "I love you, too! I don't care if you're human, I love you! I've always... always... always loved you!"

It felt like a lifetime as she cried, caught in his embrace while she embraced him in kind. Every single, little pent up emotion she'd held back for so long left her along with her tears until both were spent and she was left simply hanging in Jace's arms, her body feeling weak and tired but a smile on her face.

"Jace... please, I... I want you to take me." She spoke softly, as if she'd either just woken up of was slowly falling asleep.

"Are you really sure about this?" Jace asked, pulling away to look at her. She merely smiled back, genuine and unafraid.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked." She assured him. "I want you to make me yours. I want to give myself to you, Jace Beleren."

They looked back at one another silently for a few more seconds. She didn't need to give him any more assurances she was ready, her eyes said every word he needed to hear- softly, kindly, gently. So he laid her down in the same manner, bringing himself back into position, his member pressed against her most private area once again. Although, this time, the air was no longer crackling with tension, their bodies no longer quivering from nerves. Nothing fell between them accept for silent, accepting anticipation. All there was left to do was for him to press forward.

Emmara moaned, feeling Jace begin to enter her slowly. Like he'd mentioned before, there was a bit of pain as he pushed his throbbing erection into her. Back arched and toes curling, choked, quick gasps escaped her as he buried himself deeper. But just below the ache of feeling his girth being thrust into her, she could feel it- the pleasure of finally being one with him. All those months of hiding her feelings and swallowing back words she'd wanted to tell him for so long were all washed away and the sorrow of her feelings remaining unrequited vanished- fading away like bubbles.

"Jace..." She sighed heatedly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around him as he pushed his entire member inside of her. She heard him grunt in almost shameful pleasure as their hips met behind lips he was forcing closed. She moved a hand slowly upward and cupped the side of her face in her palm affectionately. He looked back at her, eyes pleading to allow him to continue. The worst, it seemed, was over. "...I love you." Before they lost themselves to pleasure to the point where they couldn't fathom words, she wanted to hear him say it just once more: those words that both saved her and drove her made all at once.

"I... love you, too, Emmara."

It wasn't long after those words were spoken that Jace was pulling out and thrusting into Emmara at a heated- and one could say almost frantic- pace. Maybe it was the product of feelings that had been choked back and smothered finally being able to be set free, but there wasn't a moan or a cry from Emmara that suggested she was in any pain. One hand gripping desperately at the couch below her and the other raking her nails down Jace's back, she moaned and cried out in pleasure, his name passing through her lips in a manner that nearly drove Jace over the edge each time she spoke it. And, every once in a while during their love making their eyes would meet, his asking within the short, half-second limit whether or not she was alright and hers begging him to keep going.

Hands tangled in hair, limbs wrapped around bodies, the room seemed to spin as their actions grew wilder, each movement begging to release. The lightning that lit the room and the thunder that shook it hardly even caught their attention as Jace thrust himself into Emmara who's soft, wet insides clamped down on him with each thrust, growing tighter as her cries of pleasure grew more and more desperate. Her breathing quickened and her body began to quiver as she ground up against him, matching his rhythm with her own.

"J-Jace...!" She panted, punctuating her breathless words with a surprised, loud moan. Both hands clung to his shoulders now, nails unintentionally digging into his shoulders. Overcome by the feelings growing inside her, she hardly even noticed as the pleasure building up within grew almost maddening. " I... I... Something is- Ahn!" She bit her lip, mewling feverishly as her body violently shook. "I'm... Jace, I'm... A-Ah!" She threw her head back, cut off by her own orgasm as her body was rocked by wave after wave of pleasure.

Jace shuddered, feeling her insides tighten around his penis. Unable to hold back moans and grunts of pleasure of his own, he thrust hard and deep into her, hardly being able to hold himself back. Only when he reached the very edge did he finally find some peace of mind enough to pull out of her before be came as well, cum spurting from his member and up her stomach- pearlescent drops reaching as far as her face, splattering against her cheek. Emmara yelped in surprise, flinching as she felt the warm, sticky substance nearly get into her eye.

"Nng..." Jace groaned, pulling away from Emmara as she sat up, rubbing his cum off her face and looking just a little bit uncomfortable. She looked down at her naked form, spattered with his seed, a look of odd contentment and exhaustion in her eyes. It had been a rather unwelcomed surprise, but that entire night had been just one big, string of surprises and she could hardly bring herself to feel the slightest bit frustrated. Maybe the urge to clean herself, though...

"Sorry..." Jace apologized, sounding winded.

"It's fine... I just need something to clean myself up with." She sighed, looking down at the back of her hand she'd used to wipe off her face. A single smear of cum stretched from her knuckle to her wrist. She waited until Jace stumbled ungracefully to his feet and went to go fetch her a towel before she entertained her curiosity and licked along the slimy trail. It tasted bitter and salty- nothing like she had expected. But, at the same time, there was something oddly tantalizing about it.

"Is everything alright?" Emmara looked up, finding Jace had returned with a towel, and looking like he'd cleaned himself up as well. She chuckled, lowering her hand and blushing slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told him with a satisfied smile. She reached out, waiting to accept the towel he'd brought her. "... And thank you... for everything."

* * *

A single drop of water roused Emmara from sleep. Groggily opening her eyes to greet the darkness she felt it pelt against her face again, dripping down her brow down to her chin. She lifted her head and looked up toward the roof, figuring it was a leak. A clap of thunder emanating from outside informed her the storm was still going on, and probably hadn't died down while she had slept. She sighed tiredly, rolling over just a bit to avoid getting dripped on again and brushing up against Jace who was sleeping with his back to her.

She'd originally intended to simply go home once she'd cleaned herself up, but Jace had insisted she'd stayed. There wasn't much convincing he needed to do to keep her there, and the rain still falling outside added to his persuasion. She'd fallen asleep in his bed, in his arms, but it seemed during the night they'd tossed and turned and free themselves from the others grasp. She looked over at him, sighing happily as she reached out to touch one of his broad shoulders.

"Liliana..."

Emmara immediately shrunk back, feeling her heart sink faster than a stone in water as she heard Jace call out the necromancer's name in his sleep. The way he spoke, even in a unconscious mumble, he sounded unbelievably sad- helplessly torn. Emmara rested her hand against her chest, as if to try and sooth her heart that quivered and threatened to break.

_So I still rank lower than her, after all that? I suppose they shared something special that even I won't even be able to surmount. _

She looked to the door, considering possibly leaving as her lip quivered and tears stung her eyes. However, she quickly wiped them away, gaining a new-found firmness in her posture as she looked back towards Jace. Just below her sadness, hiding in the shadow of her jealousy was a possessive rage that Jace would never be able to find just skimming the surface of her thoughts.

_Give it time. That woman isn't here and hasn't returned for him. Until that time comes, I'll make Jace mine. I refuse to be number two- to share a place in his heart with someone else. _

She laid back down beside him, pressing herself against his form and carefully wrapping her arms around him, as to not wake him up.

_I want you all to myself, Jace. I saw you first. _


End file.
